The Unexpected
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: Dr. Carolyn Lam actually gets to really talk with our favorite archaeologist, and finds something unexpected.
1. Just Talking

**The Unexpected**

**A Story By Pip**

**Rating: G, for now.**

**Season: S.9, starting as an episode tag to TPTB.**

**Spoilers: TPTB, The Ties that Bind, Origin, Avalons p.1 & 2, and possibly Prometheus Unbound**

**Summary: Dr. Carolyn Lam actually get to really tak with our favorite archaeologist, and finds something unexpected.**

**A/N: This is just something that popped into my head last night. It was orginally intended to go a completely different way, but, this idea, i think is a lot better. I hope you enjoy.**

**----------------------------**

Daniel threw down his pen, and sighed. Wearily, he removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. Looking at the computer screen once again, he let out another sigh. He couldn't focus on the work before him, no matter how much he wanted to.

Despite trying to get the events of the past couple of days as far out of his head as possible, the memories always came flooding back. The mission to P8X-412 had become one of the most screwed up mission that Daniel could remember. They had gone to that planet to save those people from the Orii, and in the end, they managed to screw themselves, and the village held out open arms to the Prior.

_'Tell others what you have seen today.'_

Daniel rested his head on crossed-arms down on his desk. Those words had been running through his mind ever since they had left the Prior's lips. Ofcourse he'd tell others. He knew no matter how much he despised the order, and that's what it was, he couldn't deny it. If he was going to fight against these Orii, he'd have to tell others of the consequences of not succumbing to their power.

"Ya know, when I told you to get some rest, I meant in a bed, and not leaning against your desk."

the feminine voice brought Daniel out of his morose thoughts. He lifted his head slightly, taking in the sight of the base's newest CMO, Dr. Carolyn Lam. She was giving him an amused smile.

He smiled in return. "Doctor." Sitting back in his chair, Daniel replace his glasses to his face.

"Doctor." Carolyn replied, never moving from where she stood in the doorway.

"Please, call me Daniel." He motioned for her to sit down in one of the many chairs that always seemed to accumulate in his office, the proverbial "water cooler", at least for SG-1. As the rather beautiful woman took a seat next to him, Daniel continued on. "And, i did get some actual rest, though, believe me, it didn't help much."

"I can understand that, with as much as you've been through these past couple of weeks." her gaze was a bit perplexed, like she was still taking it all in. "And, if I'm to call you Daniel, then, i insist on Carolyn." she smiled a bit.

Daniel nodded in confirmation. "Carolyn it is then. So, Carolyn, how's the SGC treating you." he motioned to his office with his hand.

"Oh, well." the perplexed look came back to her face. "Its still a lot to get use to. I don't know as much about this alien stuff as I would like..." she couldn't help laughing. "These Orii, and Jaffa, and bracelets that attach the wearers...i mean, where does one get schooling in this stuff?"

Daniel blinked at her openness, then an understanding smile came to his lips. "Well, Jack must have thought you could handle it, if he personally assigned you here. And, from how you've helped us already, i believe he was right."

Carolyn, a woman who could always hold her own around the military men, blushed. "Well, thank you." she stuttered. Ofcourse Daniel was not military, she knew, but having been around the type for years, she'd thought he'd be like all the others. She'd obviously been wrong.

"Your welcome." he chuckled, crossing his arms. "Now, not that I don't mind the company...but, your not here just to chat are you?" he gave her a knowing look.

"Ah, no." Carolyn admitted with a shrug. "I'm actually here about Vala."

Daniel sat up straighter in his chair, and uncrossed his arms. "Is there something wrong with her?" his voice was laced with concern. Carolyn noted that it was concern for the thieving vixen herself, then for his own safety, even though the two were still attached.

"Well, no, not anything serious." she reassured him. "I'm just concerned about her, after the events of P8X-412." she watched the man's eyes drop in understanding.

"Concerned how?" he asked quietly

"Concerned in the way that she doesn't appear to have gotten any rest since we got back...earth-side." the doctor hesitated with the last word, the experience of going off world a little too new for her. "She also appears to not have really eaten since getting back. When she came to the infirmary earlier today, she wasn't acting...herself."

"Meaning?" Daniel looked at the doctor sadly.

"She was quiet. Very withdrawn." Carolyn sighed. "I tried to talk to her, but, i didn't work." Daniel shook his head believing, "No pun intended, Daniel, but you have a connection to her. I think you..."

"You think I should talk to her." Daniel sighed. "And your right. I should have done it a while ago. I know how badly this effected her..." he shook his head, mentally berating himself. "I haven't even really seen her since we got back."

"Don't beat yourself up. We ALL need some time alone after this." Carolyn tried to reassure him, but, she had been warned of the man's stubbornness, and his knack for blaming all the world's problems on himself.

"Maybe..." he said rising from his seat. "I'll go talk to her now."

"Good." Carolyn rose from her seat as well, and Daniel escorted her out of his office.

"Carolyn?" Daniel called to her as she started to walk away. Slowly she turned to look at him. "Maybe sometime we should go get coffee, or something. Obviously not anytime soon...but"

She ducked her head slightly, and smiled. "I would like that, Daniel."

"Great!" he smiled back at her, and then abruptly turned and headed down the corridor, towards the elevators. Carolyn stood there for a moment, and smiled. "Definitely not what I was expecting."

**TBC?**

**----------------------------------**

**A/N: Now, this fic could definitely continue on, and I actually really want it to, but, the question is, do YOU want it to? I might do more chapters if i DON'T get any feedback, I might not. But, IWILL continue if you guysWANT more, so, please, review. THANX!**


	2. Sparks and a Realization

**The Unexpected**

**A Story by Pip**

**Rating: The story has now become PG-13.**

**Season: S.9, starting as an episode tag to TPTB.**

**Spoilers: TPTB, The Ties that Bind, Origin, Avalons p.1 & 2, and possibly Prometheus Unbound**

**Summary: Dr. Carolyn Lam actually get to really talk with our favorite archaeologist, and finds something unexpected.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that people were actually intrigued by this idea. Sorry it took me so long to get the second chapter up, but, with working on my other fic Family, and other things, like getting ready to move, its been difficult. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long to be finished.**

**-----------------------------**

**Ch.2:Sparks and a Realization**

Carolyn strolled down the halls of the SGC, pretty much ignoring everybody that she passed. She wasn't here to try and make friends. She was here to do her job, and right now that job was to check up on a patient. Vala.

She hadn't seen the woman in the past couple of hours, and then, Carolyn noted, she hadn't been quite herself. Very withdrawn and quiet. Ofcourse, the doctor knew it was because of the mission to P8X-412. Vala had shown true compassion for those people, despite originally going there only for her treasure. When they had returned to earth worn out and defeated, the vixen, normally cheery and annoying, had taken it hardest.

Carolyn had done everything she could think of to get the woman to talk, but all attempts fell short. Vala had just closed up. So, not knowing where else to turn, Carolyn went to the only person she'd seen have any sort of 'closeness' with the thief. Daniel Jackson.

Ofcourse, she hadn't seen him in a few hours either, after he went off to check on Vala. Both were do for an exam, a precautionary measure Lam was taking to make sure the linking effects of the bracelets was indeed wearing off.

Turning the corner to the hallway where both patience were currently residing, Carolyn decided to check on Vala first. Hopefully Daniel had been able to at least get the woman to eat, and maybe get some rest.

As Carolyn went to knock lightly on the door to Vala's quarters, the knob began to turn from the inside. Focusing on the fast turning handle, the doctor jumped back when the door quickly, yet quietly swung open, revealing not Vala, but-

"Carolyn?" Daniel Jackson, voice quiet, was just as surprised at her presence as she was of his.

"Uh, Daniel.."Carolyn made it a point not to be surprised by anyone, but having been working here for the past couple of weeks, that point was starting to become less apparent, especially concerning the man before her. "What are you doing..." she indicated to the room from which he was slowly exiting.

"You asked me to talk with Vala, remember?" Daniel said, closing the door just as quietly as he had opened it. He gave her a curious look, tilting his head a fraction.

"Well yes, ofcourse. But, i assumed by now that you would be done." Carolyn's surprise quickly faded into light confusion, which made Daniel smile slightly.

"Vala can be a little..." he looked up, trying to think of the right word.

"Stubborn?" Carolyn suggested.

"Yes, exactly." his smile grew a bit.

"Well, I got that, but..." the doctor ducked her head slightly at Daniel's amused look. Thinking quickly, she changed the subject...some. "How is she?"

"Oh..." the archaeologist looked back at the door, as if he could see the woman inside. "She's sleeping, finally. And, i got her to eat something." he turned to look at Carolyn again.

"Really?" the doctor tried to hide her amazement at the announcement, but her voice betrayed her. "That wonderful. Well, if she's resting, i guess her check up from me is unnecessary, at least for now." she looked down at the files in her hand, not knowing where to go from there.

Daniel watched her for a second, amused. Sam had told him about this Dr. Lam. Said she had known the woman for years, and informed him that not much of anything got past her skin. It was a wonder that she seemed to be losing her well kept 'tightness' you could say, just from talking to him. Gently pushing past her, he started across the hall to his room. "I'm gonna make some coffee.." he turned to look at her. "Care to join me?"

Carolyn looked up, slightly amazed. When he'd walked past her, she figured that was it, no more conversation. But, now, he was inviting her into his quarters for coffee? This man really was a wonder, and he was making her feel ways she hadn't felt since she was twelve. "Coffee?"

"Yeah." he smiled at her, as she walked up along side him. "Its the best this base has to offer. Premium blend from a nice little shop not far from my house." Reaching the doorway to his quarters, Daniel swiped his card, and opened the door. Carolyn cautiously stepped in, still unsure of what to make of her current situation.

"You have premium blend?" her mind finally registered on what he had said. Looking around the room, her gaze fell to where Daniel had stopped, in front of a very nice coffee machine. "You have a coffee maker in your quarters?"

Daniel chuckled at her words. "The blend is actually a gift. More of a must-have now, for when Sam, or Jack stop by for a chat." he looked over at her. "Please, sit. Make yourself at home...as much as possible anyway." he motioned with his hand for her to sit in his makeshift living room, a coffee table and two plush arm chairs. "Oh, and could you close the door. Don't want anyone just walking in."

"Oh, um, sure." Carolyn was still a wee bit baffled by everything that was happening. Nobody had been this kind to her since she was younger. Most people took offense to her, since she was normally so closed-off. But, with every minute with this man, she was feeling more and more...unbalanced. Like he was providing something she didn't realize was missing from her life.

Something she had been trying to avoid since she was in grade school. Those who tried to offer it, she shut down, but Daniel was pushing past all her defenses like a breeze through the trees. He was giving the one thing Carolyn sought most, but hated to have. Comfort, Compassion,...maybe even something more. Something she couldn't quite wrap her thoughts around yet.

Taking a seat down in one of the chairs, she absently placed the files she'd been holding on the table, and watched as Daniel busied himself with fixing their drinks.

"So, you know Sam..." he jumped into the topic out of nowhere, walking up to her chair, and handing her a mug. Carolyn inhaled the rich aroma, and couldn't help the blissful sigh that escaped.

"Yeah, Sam and I have known each other since we we're little." she took a slow sip of the steaming liquid. "Our fathers..."she took another long sip.

Daniel laughed a little. "A fellow coffee whore I see." he imitated her, taking a long drink from his own mug. She raised an eyebrow at his remark. "Oh, its what Jack like to call me sometimes. He's the one who gave me the coffee."

"Nice gift." Carolyn exclaimed. In her mind, she was more confused then ever. How was he doing this to her? She was beginning to feel like a teenager opening up to her high school crush.

"Yes, that's why I only share it with good people." he smiled as Carolyn blushed. "More than good people." her cheek's color deepened.

"Thank You." she said when her voice returned.

----------------------------

The two had talked for hours, both becoming more open with each other with every passing moment. Daniel returned to their little sitting area, handing Carolyn another cup of coffee.

"Thanks." she accepted the mug gratefully, her deep brown eyes shining brightly, a genuine smile on her face. Daniel blinked at how overwhelmingly beautiful she looked, now that she seemed more comfortable. Not that she wasn't a sight before, but, now, she just radiated beauty, snuggled into the chair, much to big for her slender body, knees pulled up against her chest. She'd opted to remove her lab coat not long into their conversation, and without it, she appeared less Dr. Lam, and more Carolyn. Daniel hadn't realized he'd been staring. "What?" she asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh...umm.." now it was his turn to be caught off guard. He didn't know if he should tell her his actual thoughts, or if he should lie. Could he trust this woman he'd only known a short period of time with his true feelings. The last thing he needed was to have his heart torn in pieces again.

"Daniel?" Carolyn asked softly. "What is it?"

The genuine concern in her voice, mixed with something he couldn't quite figure what it was, caused Daniel to decide on the truth. "I was just, uh..." he cleared his throat nervously. "I'm just...awed...by your uh...beauty." he looked at her as she blushed again.

Ducking her head, Carolyn gave him a small smile in return. "Wow, Daniel. I don't know what to say...I" Slowly, he knelt down from where he'd been standing in front of her. Lost in his crystal blue eyes, Carolyn allowed his lips to touch hers passionately, numbed for a second as his tongue slowly part her lips, and brush against her own. Then, a fire she hadn't known she had within her exploded, and she returned the kiss with equal passion.

Within a matter of seconds, the lip lock ended, and Daniel pulled away from her, dumbfounded. Falling back on his ass, he looked at her amazed. "Whoa."

Her face mirrored his amazement. She looked at him, almost star struck. "Daniel that was...". Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing both of them to jump up, surprised. Quickly, the door opened, and the base commander, General Hank Landry walked into the room.

"Carolyn, I've been looking everywhere for you." he looked at the two people before him, both with a look in their eyes that he recognized, tinged with a slight look of guilt. "What's going on here?" he asked curiously

"Me and Daniel we're just talking, and having coffee." Carolyn answered, looking at the handsome man beside her. He nodded his confirmation.

"Yes sir. Getting to know each other better." the two shared a look, that didn't go unnoticed by the older general.

"I'm sure." he smiled slightly. He could see the passion in their eyes for each other. The kind that gets stumbled upon unintentionally, the never expected feeling that surges through you upon realizing it. As a father he should be concerned for his daughter, knowing what she could be getting into with this man before her, the resident trouble-magnet of the SGC. And, as a General, he should be angered by the fact that two of his most elite workers were having feelings for one another. But, he felt neither. All he knew was that he could see it between them before they even realized it. Looking at his daughter, he remember his reason for looking for her. "Carolyn, your needed in the infirmary. Sg-3 came back a little tore up..."

"Okay, General." the doctor was back where the dumbstruck teenager had been. Turning, she grabbed her coat of the chair. "

"No hurry, Doctor." Hank smiled some more. "I'll just give you a moment to finish up with Doctor Jackson." he turned, and headed back out the door.

"Carolyn..." Daniel looked at the woman before him.

"Daniel, i've got to go..." she said firmly, but totally out of character from how she normally acted, Carolyn slid up to the handsome man, and kissed his cheek, whispering. "I'm not to fond of that beard, by the way." he glanced at her sideways, and a smile crept over his face. Slowly, she walked away, the fire of passion burning deep within her. With one last glance at those blue eyes, the doctor exited his quarters.

Daniel looked on, still somewhat shocked at how events had turned out. The door clicked as she left him alone, her presence still lingering upon him. With that click came a realization that smacked him like a ton of bricks. Stumbling back slightly, as if physically hit, he blinked, absently rubbing his stubble cover chin. "I'm in love." he stuttered, finally coming to the conclusion that everyone else had already realized. Laughing a bit, he said it again louder and more stern. "I'm in Love."

Walking over to his bed, he sat down, and picked up the phone, and started dialing a number, still absently rubbing at his face. The other end picked up.

"Hello." he replied. "I'd like to have a razor sent to my quarters ASAP..."

**TBC?**

**--------------------------------**

**A/N: Okay, honestly, do you think i maybe had thngs move a little to fast? I'm not sure...I'm all for the out of nowhere kiss(we all know it happens often enough to danny-boy!), and, ofcourse, i'm a hopeless romantic, but, was it too much? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
